


How the Humpbacks Moved to Sea

by DawnSpringfield_27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Humpback Whales, Whale Brothers, Whales, land deity, sea deity, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSpringfield_27/pseuds/DawnSpringfield_27
Summary: Long ago, there was a prosperous land filled with life and intelligent creatures called flatfronts. The Sea was jealous of the Land because of their prosperity and the Sea set out to use the Land's flatfronts to get back at the Land.





	How the Humpbacks Moved to Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment I had to do for a creative writing class I had in my first year of college. It was a super fun story to create. Hope you enjoy!

How the Humpback Moved To Sea  
Long ago, there was a green land filled with many valleys. In the valleys, there were massive trees and flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors that the insects would pollinate every spring. The multiple oases would provide hydration and refreshing temperatures for the large and small mammals in the summer. The start of fall would signal the harvest season and preparations for winter for the intelligent creatures of the land. Beyond the valleys were cavernous caves filled with precious luminescent crystals in which these creatures would hibernate for the winter.

In the biggest of these caves stood the altar of the land deity, The Great Terra. Besides the aquamarine glow of the fluorescent stone, there was an intricate statue made of wood and pieces of cave crystal arranged to resemble the sun. The biggest and smartest of the land creatures would come to the cave altar and sing and dance for the deity to provide for them daily. The creatures were called flatfronts, for their prominent plane-like anteriors and bodies covered in spotted brown fur. In their praise, they would ask The Land to provide for them for the day. In turn, Terra would give them food and protection from predators. The praise gives The Land strength to exist and provide for its followers. 

The Great Terra isn’t the only deity that existed in this world. There was also a deity of the sea, but the flatfronts knew nothing of them because that deity was particularly weak. Eons ago, when the world was created from millions of cosmic particles concentrating into one entity, several consciousnesses were born and fought for dominion over the world. The world at the time was dark and covered with a sinister mist that depleted its surface of any potential life. The being that named itself Terra wanted dominion of the land in order to create beings and a fruitful terrain for them to dwell in. However, the being that called itself Thalassa had other means to do what Terra wished. 

Thalassa exploited the ominous energy of the land and conjured copious amounts of water, enveloping the land and destroying Terra’s plans. Slowly, tiny signs of life appeared across the expansive sea floors; microscopic beings and larger entities with fins to swim and roam the seabed. But they never grew intelligent enough to develop language and other ways of living besides basic survival. Terra pleaded with the Mighty Sun to dry the world and give them a chance to do what Thalassa couldn’t. The Sun complied with their earnest request and gradually evaporated portions of the earth for Terra to rule over. 

Much to the surprise of Thalassa and Terra, some of the beings of the sea grew legs and began to inhabit the land, developing intelligence and creating language and practices that honored the land they lived on. The more they praised Terra with offerings to altars, the stronger Terra became and the more Terra provided for them. There were many fish in the sea but, alas, they never grew intelligent enough to build an altar and praise the deity properly. The fish were dull but accepted their saltwater home despite the danger and lack of food. The sea deity had nothing to offer the fish that they wanted, so the deity weakened day after day.   
One summer afternoon, the sun was so stifling it could have melted the flatfronts to their bones. The flatfronts herded their way to an oasis to cool off their smoldering bodies. Some of the younger flatfronts were slowly trudging themselves closer to the center of the basin. “Don’t go far into the water! There are dangers beneath the surface!” said an elder flatfront. Exhausted from the heat and the nagging of the elder, the young ones found their way to the edge of the water to cool themselves. 

The next day, a particularly mischievous flatfront veered away from the herd with his younger brother. “Where are we going?” the younger asked. 

“We are going to see a very large body of water. I saw it in the trees one day and so desperately wanted to go. Think about it. The elders always corral us from going in the deeper waters. In there, there will be no one to tell us how to behave,” the older asserted. 

“Perhaps this is a bit dangerous, brother. What if we get lost? What if the elders search for us?” 

“Do not worry. I know the way back. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do!”

“Good. Now you mustn’t tell anyone when we return, understand?”

With that, the brothers were off through the valley to what they didn’t know was the sea. They ran on all fours towards the large body of water. All the while, the sea deity watched and concocted a plan to get the two flatfronts to help the deity regain their strength. The brother’s arrived at the edge of the water. They were heaving with exhaustion from the arduous walk to the sea. They overlooked the vast expanse of glittery blue that stared back at them. They had never seen something so beautiful before!

The bigger of the two flatfronts was first to step foot in the sea. He waded as far as he could and clung to the cold as long as possible. The younger stayed on the edge of the sea and admired his older brother’s courage. The elders would never approve of their conduct. The flatfronts were skilled but all were incapable of treading water. Unbeknownst to both of them, the tides of the sea were starting to sway violently. Before long, the oldest was in danger. 

The waves began to wash over the oldest flatfront’s head, the only part of his body above the water. Although refreshing, the flatfront began to grow anxious of the sea. The waves were slapping him out further into the wide blue. “Brother, I think you should come back to the shore soon,” the younger pleaded.

“I’m trying, but the water is too stro-”

The sea engulfed the older flatfront, paws, tail and all. The tides moved vehemently and the younger trembled with fear. He could not swim to save his kin, nor could he shout for help because of the distance from the rest of the flatfronts. And even if he could call for help, he had no knowledge that his brother would survive the wait.

"You can save him…"

Bewildered, the flatfront tried to focus in on where the ominous voice came from. Something dropped in front of him and he looked down. It was some kind of misshapen blue fruit the size of an apple. 

"If you eat this fruit, you can save your brother from his demise. But make haste. He will not last long." 

The young flatfront scarfed down as much of the fruit as he could and dove into the sea, cowardice lost to the wind. He did not know the mysterious voice that spoke to him but if he had the chance of saving his brother, he was going to take any chance he could get. Suddenly, an instinct that the younger never knew he had took hold of him. The waves sloshed to and fro but the flatfront was able to push through it to where his brother’s body bobbed listlessly through the rough waves. The swimming flatfront grabbed his brother’s fur with his teeth and heaved him to shore with all his might. 

Once on shore, the younger hysterically shook the older to rouse him from his coma like state. Then he stopped. When had his paws grown so long, glossy, and clawless? He realized that it wasn’t just his forelimbs that looked out of the ordinary. His whole body had undergone some unexplainable transformation; besides his newfound flippers, his hind legs were shortened and replaced with the fin like the protrusions in front of him. 

“Who are you?! What are you?!” the eldest flatfront yelped from besides the younger. 

“Brother, it is I, your sibling,” the younger said, panic faded into relief at his kins’ revival. 

“It can’t be! Where is your summer coat? Why have you grown such a large back and strangely smooth, bumpy extremities? Why are you so… large? And what has become of your face?!”

“I am as perplexed as you are,” the younger brother said, slightly offended that the older had described every part of his unusual appearance. “Since I am now larger than you, does that mean that I am the elder now?” the younger teases. The elder puffed up indignantly. “I am only jesting with you, brother. This is certainly a peculiar predicament I am in.”

“Indeed it is,” another mysterious voice said, appearing without warning once again. The younger sibling returned to being a flatfront like his brother and an unusually colorful lizard appeared. “I have an urgent matter to relay to you and your kin.”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?” the oldest bellowed at the lizard. 

“My master has bestowed upon him a gift that saved your life,” the voice responded. The smaller stared back at his sibling, understanding eyes confirming the voice’s explanation. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Mendax, a servant of the lesser deity, Thalassa, who has the ability to grant gifts of metamorphosis upon all that pray to them. The deity of the Sea is planning to flood your land and eradicate every fruitful thing that Terra has created, including your kin, within three suns. On behalf of the Land and Thalassa, I have come to ensure that you escape this calamity. “

The flatfronts warily looked at each other. “And how exactly do you plan to do that,” the oldest asked.

“Why, by using the same fruit that gave your brother the ability to reside in water without drowning. Terra couldn’t even give their creations such a basic function of survival. Such an ability would have been of much help earlier, wouldn’t you say, older flatfront?” Mendax taunted.

The eldest stared at the ground in resignation and humiliation at Mendax’s words. Their report and abilities seemed true enough. “If what you say is the will of the sea and it is to pass in three days time, then we must inform the Senior flatfront in our village. She handles all urgent matters like these.”

“Then perhaps we should be on our way. Time is wasting away as we speak.” The flatfronts nodded and lead Mendax the lizard to their humble village. There, the flatfront brothers recounted their story of near tragedy, transformation, and impending danger to the Senior flatfront and her council. Many of the flatfronts of the village stopped their daily tasks of collecting water and gathering food to listen to the urgent matter and peer at the vibrant lizard in their presence. 

“This is a dire situation indeed,” the Senior flatfront said, crossing her large paws on her wide chest, staring down at Mendax thoughtfully. “If what you say is true, what do we need to do to avert this danger?”

“That, Senior flatfront, is simple. All you have to do is ensure that Thalassa has enough power to create enough metamorphosing fruit for everyone in your village. They are extremely weak from producing just one of the fruit. If Thalassa is to provide for your entire tribe, you have to build an altar like the one you have for Terra but larger, and pray to them for three suns straight. Powerful, reverent prayers. For three whole days, starting now. Only then will they possess enough energy to produce for everyone. If provided with enough prayers, the calamity may be averted all together. It is the only way to save everyone. Terra themself cannot protect you from the mighty sea deity. Now, what will you do, Senior flatfront?”

All who had gathered quaked in fear at the impending doom that would soon befall them if they did not follow this lesser diety’s orders. The Senior flatfront looked at her kin’s terrified faces and knew. She looked past them an to the village they had worked so hard to create. Their sturdy huts, their bountiful crops, and their abundance of good fortune would mean nothing without kin to share it with. She understood what she had to do. 

“As long as you make good on your promise to do right by my kin, we will offer the same,” she said in an authoritative and decisive voice. “Everyone, make preparations for a mass prayer. Create an altar using fresh wood and the biggest crystals we can find! Gather all, young and old, in front of the village! The lives of everyone depend on this.”

Mendax turned to the flatfront brothers and smiled eerily. “My mission is complete for now. Thank you two. The events that will transpire will be a consequence of your actions and your actions alone. Never forget. Well, I will see you two in three days time, the Powerful Thalassa permit. Until then, stay safe, flatfront brothers.” Mendax disappeared into thin air, as if he had been a creation of the mind, a figment of the brothers’ imagination.

“What a bizarre creature he was,” the younger said after the farewell. “Was he not, brother?”

“... yes. Yes he was,” the older said, unsure of what to make of Mendax and his ominous parting words. Mendax’s presence itself felt felt otherworldly and passively malevolent, especially towards the Great Terra. Whatever suspicions the older flatfront had of Thalassa’s servant were put on hold as some even older flatfronts ordered the brothers to assist them in assembling the new altar. The elder brother’s queries would have to wait three suns. Whatever happens then will surely be a sight to behold. 

__________________

The flatfronts of the village have been ceaselessly praying to Thalassa for three suns straight. Despite the promise of potential aversion of the great flood, nothing has told the village that this event can be avoided. Ever since they started praying, the seas seemed to have grown stronger and the rainfall it produced heavier. The winds that pass through the village threaten to level the area and tear away the shabby huts that the flatfronts have called home for as long as they can remember. However, the flatfronts huddle together as one to brace the storm. 

The Land, once believed to have been great, had grown increasingly withered and weary, void of the life it once had. The valley trees had lost their emerald luster and had become an ashened olive. The once healthy leaves descended to the already dying ground below. The oases had grown dangerously full, threatening to further harm the already damaged environment. Some of the flatfront homes were carried away by the strong streams that were created by the heavy rainfall. Within the large group of flatfronts, some grew anxious and afraid that they are being punished by the Great Terra. 

“We are being punished for our blasphemous acts against our great deity,” one flatfront bawled. 

“We are suffering for our disobedience upon our Land!” cried the one besides them. 

“This prayer should be for the Great Terra and them alone!” bellowed another. 

The flatfronts were growing increasingly fearful. Those who were most afraid fled from Thalassa’s prayer site, shrieking and crying towards what little safety there was. No amount of pleas from the Senior flatfront made them return. Half of the flatfronts were left praying to Thalassa, including the flatfront brothers and the Senior flatfront. 

Even though they had seen the great gift that Mendax had bestowed upon them, they still grew fearful about the storm raging above them. Even so, they continued to praise and dance for the transformation deity. Suddenly, Mendax appeared before them, size comparable to a flatfront and scales more brilliant in hue despite their depressing surroundings. He grinned at the flatfront brothers with dazzlingly sharp teeth and proceeded to move to the front of what was left of the flatfront herd. Mendax spoke a few words to the Senior flatfront that could not be heard by the brothers due to the deafening gale encompassing them. 

“CEASE YOUR PRAYER,” the Senior flatfront said as loudly as she could muster, cutting through the cacophony of the angry sky. The flatfronts peered into her exhausted face and rain matted fur, her eyes staring at them with something akin to conviction. It was time. She motioned with her head to follow her and Mendax towards the sealine where the brothers’ mischief had lead them to this very moment. The herd moved along with more vigor in spite of their previously sleepless nights, anticipating the end of the stormy nightmare the past few days had been. The flatfront brothers lingered near the back of the group, bracing against each other to stabilize themselves against the wind and rain. 

Their paws sank into the soggy shore, straying a good distance from the edge of the sea. Once assembled, Mendax’s scaly skin started to change color from a rainbow palette to an intense cobalt blue. All of a sudden, the scales began to inflate individually into sphere-like globules before falling off of him like condensation on dewy grass. There were around ten of the fruits lying on the sand. 

“The Powerful Thalassa has channeled the energy you have given them into me. These are the fruit you require. It will take me a few moments to produce enough for you all. You each must consume one of these and enter the water. The Powerful Thalassa will protect you from the wrath of the sea deity for as long as you need.”

The flatfronts stared skeptically at the objects located at Mendax’s feet. The Senior flatfront was the first to step forward. “We must. There is nothing left for us on the land. The earth is ruined, our homes are gone, and those that departed are bound to meet an unfortunate end. We have no choice, lest we want to die.” She picked up a fruit with her muzzle and set it in front of one of the youngest flatfronts to eat. The pup looked at her anxiously. The Senior glanced at one of the council members who in turn nodded and also chose one of the fruits beneath Mendax. They both ate the fruit and wearily moved into the water. Once submerged, they came up anew, presenting an appearance similar to the younger flatfront brother after his transformation. 

“It worked! I can swim! This is wonderful!” the youngest flatfront said, splashing the water with her newfound fin. The elder flatfront that accompanied her nodded with surprise but approval nonetheless. Fear abated, the flatfronts started to eat the fruit and wade into the ocean one by one. 

The flatfront brothers and a few others were about to start consuming their share of the fruit until they heard a shrill yelp from the forest beyond the shore. A flatfront with a disheveled coat and a slight limp emerged from within the wood with a trail of blood following them. The injured flatfront collapsed in front of the eldest brother. Their breathing was labored and their appearance more damaged now that they were up close. They gasped for air and started to speak in an utterly painful drawl once they felt their kin near. 

“S-something is awry with the spirits here. I have never seen s-such horrid and aggressive creatures in the oases. This is the work of some resentful being, whomever that may b-” they whispered before their eyes went stark white, as if they had seen a maleficent apparition. Their body spasmed before stilling, laying on their back. Their tongue lolled from their mouth, blood trickling from the opening. The younger flatfront brother shrieked in disbelief. His brother moved to shield him from the sight, grimacing at the fallen cadaver before him. 

Farther away, another flatfront dashed out of the tall trees. They weren’t as injured but howled as if they were. “Why have you left us, Great Terra?! Why have you let this dastardly sea being take away your mighty strength? Where have you fled to?!” The flatfront ran blindly, kicking up sand as he neared the shoreline. Suddenly, a great grey animal emerged from a flooded basin on the land. It had large, beady black eyes, enormous fins, and most notably, a set of dagger-like teeth whose only purpose was to take life. The creature opened its massive jaw as it drove head first into the shore, tearing into the upper body of the unsuspecting flatfront. The great beast pulled away from the beach, crimson staining its pointed face. A pool of red fluid, ribbons of entrails and a pair of hind legs were all that were left behind. 

Gasps and cries from the flatfronts on the shore and the transformed flatfronts in the sea filled the air along with the sound of distant rain. The younger brother started to wail, clinging to his brother while the older brother looked around in disbelief as the surreal events of the past few days started to become undoubtedly real. “There really is no return from here,” he thought aloud. 

“Then what can you possibly be waiting for?!” Mendax exclaimed. His presence was almost forgotten to the events that had befallen their kin. “There is no conceivable way that you lot can ever reside on this land again! My master will protect you from any harm that may cross you, but only if you hurry and enter the water. Hasten your steps!”

One by one, the flatfronts collected their thoughts and proceeded to eat the fruit that Mendax had produced. The older brother bit into the gleaming skin of the blue fruit but contorted his face at the sickenly sweet taste it had. “You consumed this entire fruit? It’s nauseating.”

“Really?” The younger took a bite. “Blegh! I don’t recall it being this potent,” the younger explained. The older glared at Mendax, who in turned sneered back with something akin to mischief. The older brother ate the rest of his fruit reluctantly and entered the water with his brother. Once all the transformed flatfronts were in the water, Mendax also transformed and led them further away from the land and deeper into the water. Many of the transformed flatfronts were fearful of fully submerging themselves into the water but slowly realized that their new bodies were designed just for that. The group dove deeper into the water and farther away from what was once their home. 

After a long while, Mendax stopped in a large expanse of the deep sea. “My job here is done. Congratulations, my humpbacks! You have done my bidding well.”  
The brothers looked at each other in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘bidding’? And what is a ‘humpbacks’?” the younger brother asked. The group looked at Mendax for an answer. 

“Yes, what exactly do you mean by bidding,” the Senior member questioned. “You have just assisted us in escaping a great calamity. If anything, you and your master have done our bidding, correct?”

“Hmmm… yes and no. Let me re-introduce myself to you humpbacks.”

Mendax curled himself into a ball, morphing into a perfectly white sphere. Then, to everyone’s horrifying dismay, Mendax transformed into the same beast that had brutally maimed one of the flatfronts except much larger. Everyone stared in shock and tried to swim away but their muscles wouldn’t obey their minds. Not even their mouths would open to scream.

"I am the Powerful Thalassa, deity of the sea. Yes, you heard that right. I am not a transformation deity or the servant of such a being. I am now a being much much greater than that, and it’s all thanks to you two. Thalassa motioned to the brothers. Had you not gone venturing out where you ought not be, you all would still be flatfronts instead of humpbacks. In truth, I was not the Powerful Thalassa once upon a time. That ingrate Terra had everything I ever wanted. So I took his most precious creation and used it against him. Now they’re just another excuse for a deity. Clever, aren’t I? You prayed to me and I strengthened the sea. You danced for me and I created those storms. You sang for me, and now you have become humpbacks, destined to roam this ocean and hunt for tiny crustaceans for the rest of your lives." 

The humpbacks looked at Thalassa, true terror streaking their faces at the revelation of Thalassa’s true nature. The brothers, most of all, felt forsaken that they were the cause of this true calamity. Thalassa stared at the humpbacks with abysmal eyes.

"Well don’t be like that! You all can still sing in this form as well. Beautiful melodies will come from within you and they will be dedicated to me. Thalassa released the hold on the humpbacks. How does that sound?" 

The younger humpbacks started to lament and sob. Everyone there felt the weight of their decisions heavy on their backs and grieved for their homes, the ones they lost, and most of all, Terra. 

"Even your wails sound harmonious in this form! Your voices revitalize me... How about I rename you humpback whales?" 

The older brother glowered at Thalassa for making light of the situation they faced. 

"I see that I am no longer welcome in your presence. I express my gratitude once again and bid you all farewell." Thalassa the beast disappeared into the water and the herd was left alone. Thalassa’s aura, however, was still there, gnawing at the backs of every humpback’s mind. They knew that they could never go back to the land nor escape from the sea. 

The older humpback brother drifted from the mourning group and headed towards what he believed was the surface of the ocean, wading his tail flukes through the water like it had already become a habit. The younger brother followed, not knowing what else to do with himself. 

They peered above the water’s surface together, searching for any sign of land. There were none. The elder inhaled deeply through his blowhole and exhaled in dejection. 

“You should have let me drown,” he said. The younger looked at him incredulously.

“Why in the Land’s name would I ever do that?!”

“Look at where we are. Look at what we are! Mendax, Thalassa, whatever their name is, was right. This would have never happened if we had stayed with the others.”  
The younger went quiet in thought, looking at their unfamiliar surroundings. Then he looked at his brother. He was safe and unharmed despite his negative mood.  
“... I believe I would have made the same decision had I known the outcome,” the younger declared.

“But why? Everything we had is gone and almost everyone we know has met some unspeakable fate.”

“Even so, we are still here. Our lives have not ended. A lot has changed but I believe that that is all it is; change. And if that change means keeping you, my brother, safe… then I would do it a hundred times over.” He smiled at his older brother. It was a smile that had changed in appearance but still held the same essence of genuine cheer and wonder it had as a flatfront. 

“... you have always been good to me,” the elder remarked. 

“Oh, have I,” the younger teases.   
The older chuckled in his newfound whale voice, a thunderous but hearty noise. “Shall we return?”

“Yes,” the younger replied. As if by impulse, the younger humpback lowered his body in the water and propelled himself into the air. His body arched into the sky, flippers outstretched as if he were flying. The sun’s rays accentuated his silhouette, creating a graceful image framed by millions of shimmering water droplets. Then he dove beneath the water with a resounding splash, spraying saltwater in his wake. 

Even though change can be extremely horrifying, the older humpback brother thought, it can also be remarkably beautiful too.


End file.
